The Ice Princess
by TrinityTesla
Summary: The life of Narcissa in her own words. AU, BLACKCEST


Forced by duty to marry a man  
I do not love,  
Forced by duty to bare a child to a man  
I do not love,  
Is it any wonder I am known as the ice princess?

I am Narcissa Black. Cissy to those close to me, Flower only to my sister Bella. Never call me Cissa, you will either not get a response or else I will crucio you for calling me that.

I was born into a wealthy pureblood family on 19th June 1955, the youngest of three girls. The memories that most stick out in my mind of growing up are the best and the worse. The best being those of me and my oldest sister, Bellatrix. The worst being the punishments doled out by our parents for the smallest of misdemeenors. Evening not returning a book to the library fast enough would earn a crucio. It was those times that had me drawing ever closer to Bella, she became my protector, my best friend as well as being my sister. It was in our teenage years that we took that last step and became lovers. I gave her my virginity on a stormy summer day beside a waterfall. It is one of most cherised memories.

In 1966 I started at Hogwarts. I went on the train with Bella and my other sister and got sorted into the same house as them. We were all in Slytherin house just like our parents before us. It was while at school I met Lucius Malfoy. I hated him on sight. Tall, blonde, lanky and arrogant. Always more concerned about his appearance than anything else. Luckily he was the year above mine. It was him my parents forced me to marry.

I graduated Hogwarts in 1973 then went to work at St Mungo's. I became a healer. I was one of the most gifted healers there and I enjoyed helping people. During that time I saw Bella as much as possible. Our other sister was disowned and burned from our family tree. She chose a mud-blood over her family. I have not seen her since. In 1979 I married Lucius after he had courted me for a lengthy time, six years on and off. Luckily for me we conceived our son on our wedding night so my duties were done - at least for in the bedroom anyway. Nine months later I gave birth to my son. I had him at St Mungo's and we named him Draco. He is blue eyed and blonde haired and thankfully his personality is more like mine than his father.

Since that night Lucius has not bothered himself to touch me and, loathing him as I do, I have not asked him too. We even have separate bedrooms. That was my idea. I used to wake in the morning to find him snoring beside me, passing wind and scratching his bits with a self satisfied look on his face. It turned my stomach. I soon threw him out of my bedroom and into a guest room.

It was in 1981 that my warrior, my dear sister, was sentenced to Azkaban. I couldn't believe her charges at first but gradually I had to. Bella had tortured the Longbottoms into insanity. I tried to see her straight away but the guards refused me. Instead I put all of my energies into getting her out; hiring the best defence money could buy. I even scoured the defence lawyers of the muggle world. I was that desperate. It was to no avail though. When sentence was passed I wept for days. I shut my self away in my bedroom and even the house elf couldn't get me to eat nor drink. My love was in Azkaban. A part of me died in those few days.

In 1991 it was time for Draco to attend wizarding school. What a fight I had to get Draco admitted at Hogwarts. If it was up to Lucius he would have had my baby attending the Durmstrang Institute in Northern Europe. I was having none of that. I fought tooth and nail and was eventually rewarded when Draco entered Hogwarts.

Fourteen years after she was sentenced my darling sister, my warrior, escaped from that hell hole she was in. She came to my home to stay and was such a sorry state when she arrived. Her bones were poking through her skin, she had rat bites all over her body and she was filthy. I swear they had not bothered to bath her since the day she entered that place. My first task was to get her clean and get some nourishment into her. The poor thing was starving and when presented with food she became like a creature possessed and ate as much as she could. Of course that made her ill. To suddenly eat so much after being nearly starved will do that. Luckily I knew how to help her and gradually, over time she begin to get better and to put weight on. Lucius was not thrilled at having her stay but I put my foot down and told him he could either accept it or he could leave and live elsewhere. He chose to accept, unfortunately for me. I gave Bella the room next door to mine but most nights she would creep into my bed and just curl beside me as she had used do in our childhood. She had terrible nightmares from that place. It broke my heart to witness her tears and her screams of fear.

Then I had to have His Lord's inner circle using my home as their base. "What an honour" my husband crowed. I hate it. Having to be polite too many different people all who think they are the master of this house. Not to mention his lordship. I hate his treatment of my sister and when he comes down to breakfast he shuffles in wearing just his boxers and scratching his arse then he sits at the table and promptly ignores everyone. Such rudeness! I hope the day comes soon when his lordship departs from my home.


End file.
